Raven Hair
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: The Dark King has created a Darker version of the Hero and Sheik becomes his caretaker. It develops into a deep love. One shot. Yaoi Slash. Male Sheik. DLDR


Ever since I was ordered to take him to the Water Temple, the immediate attraction was undeniable. I tried so hard to keep myself in check, but he looked like the object of my original affections. The boy sealed away still inside the Master Sword. My "master" seemed to have a vision of the heros older self, and felt who better to beat his nemesis other than himself? He created this Darker Version and made me take him to the middle of the Water Temple to guard the treasure. Things escalated quickly.

_I laid the dark copy down and really looked as his unconscious form. Pale skin, ebony hair falling over his face, his chest rising up and down underneath a very black tunic, muscular legs inside black tights, and black boots. I brushed my fingertips over his face to move the hair. It was so soft, like feathers. The raven comes to mind. His eyes fluttered open to reveal deep red, even redder than mine. He flew to his feet, immediately defensive_

_"W-who are you?" he asked, holding a dark copy of the sacred blade_

_"My name is Sheik. I brought you here, because our master wants you here, for the Heros imminent return. Lower your sword."_

_"Sheik. Okay. Who am I?" He asked putting his sword back into the scabbard strapped to his back_

_"Your name is Dark Link. You are a copy of the hero of time." I answered finally relaxing with the sword out of my face._

We had stayed in the temple talking a long time. He was so childlike and uncertain about so much, it was cute, but I couldn't get caught up in him. I had a duty to fulfill. I was protecting the princess, playing the role of an exiled Sheikah who wanted revenge on the Royal Family. It made me absolutely sick to call this evil man my "master" and to bow to his whim. This wasn't supposed to last so long. Almost seven years. Waiting for the hero to reemerge from the temple to fulfill his duty while I have spied, and even killed for this monster. Love was not on my agenda.

Fate had another idea.

My master decided someone needed to train and teach dark. Lucky me got the job. I had to face this copy once a week to train him. He had a natural grace, and talent so instead we sat under the dead black tree on the sandy island. He said he liked that look with the fog instead of blue walls.

_" Sheik can I ask something I feel might be too personal?" Dark asked wrapping A strand of ebony hair around his fingers._

_"Nothing is too personal Dark. I'm here to answer all questions or concerns you may have. You are very childlike and naive." I answered running my hands across the shallow water surrounding the little island._

_"W-Why do my Uhm...W-well My uh tights feel well un-uncomfortable around you?" He asked flashing a sweet, naive smile at me._

_Heat was creeping up into my face. Why Me? Why now? He couldn't know I felt the same. I cleared my throat and pulled my cowl tighter to my face "Well, maybe because you feel a strong attraction to me. We are very intimate, on a friend level, we are close." that was the last question I answered that week. I decided to take my leave after that. My heart couldn't take it._

Now here I am, walking to Dark's room after that uncomfortable conversation. Maybe he mulled it over, and no longer feels the same, but deep down I hoped he hadn't. Slowly but surely, I was falling for this copy, hard. I tried steeling myself against it, but it was impossible. His infectious smile, beautiful red eyes, and raven wing hair had me spiraling deeper into a love filled lust.

I opened the door to his room and felt heat spreading across my face. He was completely shirtless, his toned arms and shoulders working as he did pushups. I felt like a horny school girl, and did my best to not get aroused or at least not let it affect my already tight pants. I slowly walked over to him.

He tensed hearing movement, but upon seeing me, jumped up and ran over to me wrapping me into a hug "Hey blondie! Has it been a week already?"

"Yes Dark, it has been. Let me go! You stink!" I lied. Obviously the manly smell of him was making it hard to me to focus, and not get aroused. I looked at him, drops of sweat dripping down his chest dropping down to follow the perfect curve of those strong abdominals...I dropped down to sit on my knees and covered my hardness with my hands discreetly.

"Sorry if it feels warm in here. I tweaked with the temperature to train in a harsher environment." He splashed some water on his face.

Great and now he looks wet. I groaned inwardly "Oh I was wondering. It felt a bit stuffy." yeah and he looks absolutely delicious dripping in water and sweat. That's what had my body really feeling hot.

"Sheik?" He pulled me out of my dirty thoughts

"Hmm" I answered nonchalantly.

"Can I see what's under that face cover? I've started entertaining ideas you might be hiding like a monster mouth or something. Like a Morpha is what your mouth is." He walked and sat directly across from me. Our knees were touching, this was normal.

My snort after his ridiculous question, was not.

"No. It's not a monster, I can assure you of that Dark"

"Then let me see, please. You're my only friend, we should have no secrets! Even if you're hideous, I will still care for you."

This pale bastard was suppressing a laugh, how dare he!

"Well" I started tentatively "I guess there is no harm in it. Not like you can run across the country side proclaiming you saw my face."

I started removing the cowl from my face and even decided to undo the wraps around my face and hair. When my hair dropped down to my shoulder, I heard the boy gasp.

"Wow" He said breathlessly. He reached up and touched my hair. Most people I might have flinched or stopped, but he was special. This felt right "it's so soft Sheik!" He exclaimed like an excited child

"Yours is softer, like raven wings." I said, immediately regretting it

"I don't ever remember you touching my hair Sheik."

Now I felt nothing but regret for uncovering my face. A blush spread heavily across my cheeks to the tips of my ears. "I did when I first brought you here. It was soft." it's like I didn't know when to stop. I wanted the great golden goddesses to strike me down swiftly. Until I felt a pair of warm wet lips claiming my mouth.

I wanted to pull away...oh who am I kidding? I melted right into that kiss. Kissing back in earnest and ecstasy. Mouths melding and moving together, before tongues began dancing across one another until he finally dominated my whole mouth. With a whine he pulled back, a pink tint on those pale cheeks.

"I've wanted to do that for so long. I was unsure, until I saw that blush" he said flashing that infectious smile.

I ran my hands through his raven locks unabashedly now. It really was like feathers "No use in hiding it now. I've had strong feelings for you since I saw you. It's just not in my plans."

"I know I was made to most likely die by a sacred blade, but please show me someone cares now. I want to actually live before I die. Please Sheik, I beg you." His red eyes were sparkling with tears.

He had already thrown himself to fate without hesitation or fear. He wanted to live and experience love, and I would love him until he was gone. I spoke no words and just concerned myself with his mouth again.

He easily dominated the kiss, but I didn't mind. My sheikah training screamed for me to take control, but my lust and desire said to give in and let him take me.

Not breaking the kiss, I climbed into his lap, running my hands town his toned chest and sculpted abdominals before wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt him shudder in delight beneath me. I rubbed my body against his and he pulled away gasping. Afraid and unsure.

"It's alright" I cooed. I knew this was all new and frightening. At least with someone else, his alone time discoveries are another story entirely.

He wrapped his strong arms around me, burying his face into my neck licking on it gently. I arched up my back testing a grind on him again. This time he moaned, sending vibrations across my neck. He started nipping on my neck leaving small bruises almost like he was claiming me. I pulled him in to me tighter,running my hands through that raven hair. How I loved this closeness.

He surprised me with strength picking me up and laying me down. The look on his face was unsure. I couldn't help but smile "How about we get undressed?" I said.

He sat down and chucked off his boots and slid his tights off. He watched as I unwrapped my fingers and wrists. I slipped the tabard, bearing the sheikah symbol on it, over my shoulders casting it to the side. I began to roll the exoskeleton off my body stopping at my hips. I looked over at Dark, who was panting while watching me. His arousal very obvious. I flashed him a seductive smile, as I shucked my boots, and loosed then ties on the bottom of my suit.

Dark pounced on top of me, and began rolling the rest of my suit down before casting it aside. Now our lengths only clothed in underwear. He began grinding against me in a heated passion, doing what felt good, very good but I wanted more. I sat up and gently pushed him off. Being the more experienced one, I instructed him to watch. I slipped out of my underwear and instructed him to do the same. I got up,onto my hands and knees taking three of my fingers and putting them in my mouth. I licked all over them and sucked on them, moaning to keep Dark interested. His eyes were riveted to me, his cock twitching in anticipation. I smiled and pulled my fingers out of my mouth.

I took a deep breathe. I say I'm more experienced, since I don't have a childlike demeanor compared to my raven haired lover. I'm not stupid I know this is probably going to hurt, being a virgin and all. But I wanted Dark to take my innocence. I was in love with him. I pushed a finger into my entrance after I stretched my arm behind me. I took another deep breathe wincing slightly. I began gently moving it back and forth, and after awhile it wasn't so bad. I added a second finger, but felt a hand stop me.

"C-can I?" Dark asked his face bright red.

I nodded "Just be gentle."

He nodded and I watched him put his fingers on his mouth. I suppressed a shudder. Something about watching that was incredibly exciting. He pushed in one finger meeting little resistance. My body was relaxed and feeling that one finger move in and out was incredibly thrilling. I moaned softly burying my face into my arms,but shot up feeling him work a second finger. It made me wince again, and clamp my muscles down.

I felt him stop all movement, hardly even breathing as his red eyes stared into mine. I finally relaxed, and under the tight uneasy feeling, it wasn't too bad. He worked those fingers in and out for awhile and eventually the pain was an afterthought. Still present, but the pleasure coursing through me was enough to dull it. He pushed in the third finger and I bit my lip. I felt full, and strange. Not to mention the pain ripping through me. I took some deep breathes as he worked to stretch me out.

I was almost ready to throw in the towel. I couldn't take it, until I felt him brush against something while pushing in. I almost collapsed onto the floor letting out a low guttural moan. "Right there! Do that again!" I felt him push again hitting that pleasure spot again, and a moan ripped out of my throat. I didn't even know I could make these kinds of noises. My breath was labored, and laced with moaning, and cries of his name. Meeting Dark in his thrusts with those slender fingers.

He stopped and whined at his own strained erection. I felt selfish. I instructed him to slick it up with saliva, and push it inside me. I didn't expect to feel his tongue licking at my entrance. I was shocked but it felt so good feeling his tongue probing into the ring of muscle in earnest. I whined when he stopped, but relaxed knowing what was coming.

He pushed the head of his erection inside and all I could think was don't tense, don't tense,... But it was hard. There was something foreign going somewhere I'm pretty sure the goddesses never intended it to go, and it hurt. It was a blinding, hot, tight, pain. I grit my teeth as inch by painful inch he pushed. I conceded and crawled away whimpering. I couldn't look at him from embarassment.

"I'm sorry Dark! It hurts. I don't think I can do this."

"We can stop. I don't want to hurt you."

We sat in comfortable silence. I contemplated my thoughts. I had an idea.

"Don't go slow"

"Hmm..?"

"Just push it all in at once."

"but what if I-"

I cut him off "if it still hurts we can stop."

I watched him nod before reslicking his cock in saliva. I waited patiently. Turning to face forward again. I could feel his hesitation. Suddenly I was hit with a tight strange sensation of pleasure mixed with a deep feeling of pain. I clenched my eyes unsure how to react. I felt Dark being perfectly still. I had one word of advice

"Move!"

And he did. In and out over and over. It was strange, but then he hit it. A pleasure coursed through my body making me see stars.

"Right there Dark" I was panting "Hit that again!

Almost like he memorized his position he began pounding faster into that pleasure center. I was moaning and groaning. He had a tight grip on my hips drigging his nails into them, but I didn't care. My breathe was staggered, my eyes were rolling in the back of my head. I was a mess of unintelligible speech and a mix of "Oh goddesses. Faster. Harder. Don't Stop."

I could hear him moaning and groaning. I took a glance behind my shoulder to see his head thrown back in rapture. He grabbed on to my hair and pulled it yanking my body upward. I was sitting on knees while he started biting on my neck, drawing blood. He was growling and licking it up. It was painful and yet so erotic. I wrapped my arms around his neck getting that raven hair between by fingers, kissing on his jaw.

"Dark...Mmm. I'm-I'm So close."

I could hardly catch my breathe.

"Come with me love" he moaned seductively in my ear before grabbing my length and began jerking it. If it wasn't for his arm on my chest tweaking and pinching my nipples, I might have collapsed.

Closer...closer...closer

My mouth dropped open in a silent scream of passion as I shot my seed all over his hand and onto the floor. Huffing and puffing moaning softly as I felt his load shoot deep inside of me. He let me go and I fell to the floor. He collapsed next to me. We laid there in sweet afterglow

"Sheik you're covered in blood a bruises. Are you ok? Was I too rough?" He asked running his fingers through my hair.

I shook my head "Not at all,my sweet." I reached up feeling that raven wing hair.

I was blissfully happy. It continued like that week after week. Making love, helping Dark live. Then the hero woke, and I said goodbye to my love.

"I understand Sheik. I love you so much. Thank you for showing me love, please be happy with my lighter half." Dark was holding me tight

I was buried in his chest trying to remember How he felt, his smell, everything. "I will never forget you. I wish it didn't have to be like this."

"I know my purpose. I'm just happy for the time I had. I love you and goodbye."

My heart felt tight as I walked out of the foggy room. The door magically locking behind me. The dark kings magic already working in this temple. I put my hand on the door, tears running down my face. "Goodbye my raven haired love, you'll always be my first love"

And in a burst of Deku Nut light I left the inside of the Temple, forever.


End file.
